To Catch a Reef
"To Catch a Reef" is the 21st episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 47th overall. Summary There's a thief stalking Surfer's Paradise, and Bummer wants Johnny and Broseph to hunt him down! Meanwhile, the normally broke Reef suddenly seems to have all kinds of money... Plot The episode starts off with the groms going for a surf. After Johnny wipes out, Reef insults him by calling the wipeout an epic fail. A seagull poops on Reef, so Johnny tells him that was a "Reefworthy" fail and then laughs. Reef says that he only wiped out because of that seagull, but the others don't believe him. He adds that his board needs wax and asks Johnny for some. He steals Johnny's wax and also asks Johnny for money to buy tacos. Johnny takes a dollar bill to give to Reef, but he steals the wallet because Lo wants one too. This greatly angers Johnny. At a hallway in the hotel, Fin is stacking up toilet paper roll in the shape of a triangle while Emma talks about a dream date with Ty. She wants Fin to tell about a dream date, but she refuses. Emma gives her a puppy dog face, so she gives in. She says surfing, but not sharing a board. She then grabs another toilet paper roll and plays bowling with it and the stack she made. Mr. Ridgemount steps on the roll she tossed and asks the girls what they're doing. Fin claims they're thinking of ways to make money for the hotel with a hotel dating service. He gives in and puts them in charge, but that's not what Fin had in her mind. He, however, doesn't care and wants results by the end of the week. Emma is thrilled, but Fin isn't. She continues toilet paper bowling and knocks all of the rolls down. Back at the beach, a guest puts her pearl necklace down. Some one steals it, another guest's piercings, and a watch. The guest with the watch complains, so Bummer reinforces her that there are no thieves at the hotel. He tells the groms to report to the beach. Broseph and Reef arrive, so Bummer makes them dig to find the watch. Bummer receives several more complaints about stolen items, so he tells them not to worry about thieves. He tells Johnny to catch the thief. At the hotel lobby, Emma and Fin start their matchmaking business. Fin asks the Marvin parents if they're interested in a date. Mrs. Marvin immediately drags her husband away. Emma tells Fin that they're married. Fin asks who knew, and then asks the Marvin brothers if they're interested in a dream date. They just laugh and walk away. Emma volunteers to take over and tells Fin that she's not romantic. She snatches the clipboard and glares at Emma because of what she just said. At the pool, Johnny sets up a camera at the beach so he can tell who the thief is. He programmed it to show what it's capturing to Bummer's iPhone. He tells Johnny to keep quiet about the thief or they'll be out of business. They hear multiple complaints about stolen items. Johnny reveals that he also has video feed and Broseph compliments him only because the camera is capturing girls in bikinis. Meanwhile, Fin is telling Emma she's got the business under control. She spots a guest at the fruit stand and tries to get him to go on a date. It goes horribly wrong because he think he's dating Fin. She puts a pineapple in his mouth so she can get away. She and Emma run away because the plan failed. The guest claimed that the kiss was prickly and was a bit painful and asks her to call him. Broseph watched the whole thing on Johnny's phone and makes comments about what he saw. Reef runs to them and shows off his new flip flops while Lo shows off her new beach bling. After that, they kiss. Johnny asks Reef how he could afford those items. Bummer shows off his name tag, which is 14 karat gold. He claims it was awarded for working when he had measles and rabies. He also tells them to get to work, but Reef and Lo are on lunch and Reef's paying. Johnny notices that Reef has more money than usual and is buying. Bummer notices his name tag is missing, greatly upsetting him. Fin thinks the matchmaking business is hopeless because no one is looking for love. Emma points out that Chester and Nana are just sitting around. Fin asks why the "oldsters" should be the first customers, but Emma tells her to go with it. Emma gets them together for a love match quiz even though they aren't interested. They do not agree on anything at first but then agree on their favorite foods. Fin claims they're a perfect love match even though they only agreed on that question. Bummer is in his office trying to see who the thief is. Reef gets in the way before he can see who the crook is. He thinks it's Reef because it keeps happening. At the beach, the boys are sitting around and eating. There is a mess of food, cans, and other garbage all around them. Bummer comes up to them and accuses Reef of being the thief--Johnny disagrees with Bummer's accusation, mostly because he feels that Reef simply isn't smart enough to pull off something like that. Bummer pulls his name tag out of Reef's hair, but Reef tries to prove it wasn't him. He pulls out his iPhone to show the judge and put Reef in jail. Reef runs away, so Bummer chases him while the others just lie around. Emma tells Fin that they can't put Chester and Nana together because of their hatred for one another, yet Fin tells her that they're their only hope. Ripper and Lance walk by laughing at Ripper's farts, then Fin asks Emma if she'll go for it. Because of the singles dance dilemma, she puts Ripper and Lance together, worrying Emma. Lo notices Reef holding a Wipeout costume. Reef proceeds to kiss Lo, which is being captured on camera. At the front desk, Johnny sees Broseph eating shrimp cocktail from the dumpster. He goes by the five day rule, not the five second rule. Johnny finds Bummer going to catch Reef, so he tries to call him. He ignores the call and Lo kicks the phone into the pool. Johnny tells Broseph to stall Bummer, so he throws out the shrimp cocktail in Bummer's path so he slips. Johnny compliments him, and he replies saying it's a gift. Lo asks Reef about his tattoo. Johnny warns Reef about Bummer, but Reef doesn't believe him. He continues to spend time with Lo, but he gets caught by Bummer. Bummer screams at Broseph and Johnny because they let him by. Johnny says Reef isn't a crook, but Lo does. She notices her sunglasses have gone missing, so she also wants to catch Reef. Broseph notices his shrimp cocktail go missing, so he chases Reef as well. Chester and Nana go to the singles dance and notice they're the only ones there. Fin brings in another couple. It's Lance and Ripper, only Ripper is dressed as a girl and named "Ripperina". Ripper reminds Fin about the deal: they pretend to be a couple while Fin and Emma do his and Lance's laundry all summer. Fin tells Chester and Nana to dance, but they do more fighting than dancing. As they fight while dancing, they notice Ripper farting while dancing. This grosses Chester and Nana out, so Fin escorts them to the golf course. Chester has a hard time swinging, and he accidentally clubs Ripper. Lance laughs, so Nana makes kissy faces at him, grossing him out. The two "couples" watch a movie at the Big Wave Movie Theatre, and Chester makes a move on Ripper. Fin sends the elderly couple bungee jumping. On the way down, they prank Lance and Ripper. This causes them to glare at each other. Reef runs into the golf course while Lo and Broseph chase him down with Broseph pretending to be a siren. Johnny chases after them telling them to stop the chasing, trying to convince that Reef couldn't have done it. Reef emerges from a pond to avoid his angry friends and begs Johnny to help him--he admits that he hasn't always been a very good friend, but says that he'd never resort to something like stealing. Johnny, convinced that Reef really isn't the thief, agrees to help him find out who the real culprit is. Nana complains about the date after a while. She and Chester tease each other. Emma forces them into the couples massage while Fin tallies up their bill. Emma claims that she and Fin really brought Nana and Chester together like ships in the night. Fin adds that those ships are headed straight for an ice berg, causing Emma to glare at her. One more activity for the couple and they hit Mr. Ridgemount's sales target. Emma suggests a surf and some cheesecake, while Fin notes that it sounds like someone's dream date. Emma tells her not to ruin it and then storms off, leaving Fin to complain about her attitude. Johnny and Reef try to find something on the tape that yields to the real crook and not Reef. Johnny finds plenty of things, but they don't help. After a slow motion footage, they discover that the real thief is apparently just a seagull, much to their surprise. At the beach, Nana says that she and Chester will be together based on the quiz results. She hugs Fin because Fin gave her a chance at romance. Chester taunts Nana, so Fin escorts her away from him. While using Johnny's watch as bait for the supposed seagull-thief, Reef questions Johnny on why they can't just tell Bummer and the others about the seagull--Johnny points out that Bummer hates Reef, so he probably wouldn't believe them if they simply told him, and all the evidence they currently have is circumstantial at best, so they get need to get more definitive proof to show the others. Lo and Broseph spy on Johnny and Reef, so they chase Reef down. The seagull steals Johnny's watch, so Reef and Johnny chase it down while Lo and Broseph chase Reef down. The seagull flies past Bummer, so Johnny and Reef use their surfboards to chase the seagull down. Bummer yells at Reef while Broseph and Lo also use their surfboards to chase Reef down. Bummer yells at them to save a piece of Reef for him. He uses Wipeout as a raft to follow Reef. While chasing the seagull, Reef and Johnny catch a few waves as well. After Lo yells at Reef, the seagull does its usual pooping, but only Johnny gets hit. While Emma drills a walker into a surfboard, Fin tells Emma not to go further with the business. Emma tells Fin not to ruin the dream date and doesn't listen to Fin. Fin tells Chester and Nana that they don't go together. She fesses up the scam, which sets off Emma. Mr. Ridgemount is shocked and appalled because of what Emma and Fin did. While the girls hang their heads in shame, Reef chases the seagull while Broseph, Bummer, and Lo chase him down. Reef catches the seagull on top of a shack and finds the stolen items. The angry seagull attacks Reef. He tries to reach the nest of stolen items, but is dragged down by Bummer. Reef tries to tell Bummer he isn't the thief, and Johnny tells him as well. He exposes the seagull, much to Broseph, Bummer, and Lo's surprise. Johnny tosses the nest to Reef, who gives everyone their stolen items back. Bummer still wonders where Reef got all his money from before if he didn't steal it--Reef shows Bummer his paycheck and claims that he had gotten a raise. Bummer (after drinking a cup of coffee to do a spit take), points out that Reef's increase in pay wasn't any kind of raise--Bummer says that Wipeout's pay was accidentally added to his (which angers Wipeout) and figures that someone in the accounting had made a mistake. To make up for it, Bummer makes Reef wear the Wipeout-suit for a week without pay--this cheers Wipeout back up, prompting him to dance. Reef asks Johnny for money yet again and tacos are on him. Emma and Fin are scared up a tree by Chester and Nana, who are both angry because of the scam. They realize that they have another thing in common: they both dislike kids. They finally bond, which surprises Emma. The girls get down from the tree, and Mr. Ridgemount tells them to get back to work and keep ideas for money to themselves. Lance and Ripper suddenly dump their laundry on Emma and Fin as part of their deal, to the females' disgust. Appearances * Reef * Johnny * Lo * Fin * Broseph * Emma * Bummer * Ty (cameo) * Mr. Ridgemount * Marvin Family (cameo) * Tropical Tan Models (cameo) * Chester * Nana * Seagull * Wipeout * Ripper * No Pants Lance Trivia * This is the fourth time Mr. Ridgemount's eyes were seen. * Stoked Radio: ** "Let's Go Out": by The Whereabouts Quotes Johnny: Hmm, all right. What kind of a fail was that? Epic? Legend? Oh yeah, Reef-worthy! (He and Broseph snicker) Reef: Dude, flash me some cash for a taco. Johnny: (Sighs) Okay, but this is the last time. Lo: Ahem. Reef: Uh-oh. (Takes Johnny's entire wallet) Better make that two tacos. Gracias, best friend who I treat like a human ATM. Fin: (To Mark and Todd) Yo, kids! Wanna sign up for a dream date? Meet some cute girls? (The boys laugh and leave) Emma: Maybe you should let me handle this; you're kind of—what's the exact opposite of romantic? Fin: Yo handsome? Interested in dating? Chubby Guy: Okay! (Proceeds to kiss Fin, Fin shoves a pineapple in his face and leaves) Fin: Okay, hookup failed! Abort! Abort! Chubby Guy: Hot girl, your kiss was prickly and it kinda hurt. Call me? Broseph: (Having witnessed him on his iPhone) Oh, rough! I totally thought big dude had a shot! Broseph: Guy, Reef buying is like being visited by aliens—don't ask why; just get in the UFO, and enjoy the ride. Bummer: Yeah, if those aliens are looking for intelligent life, they'll be gravely disappointed. Emma: Fin, we can't have Chester and Nana date each other; they hate each other! Fin: Emma, those geezers are the closest we've got to a love connection. Everyone else is dating or married or just straight-up weird. (Lance and Ripper walk by, laughing while they fart) Ugh, I rest my case. Reef: Babe, if kissing you is a crime, I'm a repeat offender. Broseph: Still good, guy. The five day rule. Johnny: You mean the five second rule. Broseph: I don't know that rule. Nana: (Dancing with Chester) Watch it, Romeo! I'm not that kind of girl! Chester: I couldn't tell you were a girl! (Ripper, disguised as a girl, farts continuously while he and Lance dance around Chester and Nana) That's a bad smell. (Chester and Nana stop dancing.) Nana: I thought your breath was bad. Chester: (About Ripper) That lady should see a doctor. That much gas ain't healthy. Chester: (About Nana) Hey kids, you all know technology. Where the heck is her off switch? Mr. Ridgemount: I am shocked and appalled, as you can no-doubt tell by my facial expression. Nana: Kids these days—no respect. Chester: You got that right, ol' girl—none whatsoever! Nana: Chester! Maybe we do have something in common. Both: We both hate young people! Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With Videos